Fury of the creator
by coldfire21046
Summary: A new Xel'Naga creation threatens the universe's existence...my first fanfic, please R&R...i cant keep writing in public, so if u like, review with ur email adress..ill try to start a mailing list. thx!
1. Introduction to part one

Part one: Drifting together  
  
It had seen the rise and fall of empires. It had known the birth and destruction of stars, galaxies, universes. It had deemed many trillions of cataclysmic events, the end of worlds for mortals, insignificant.  
  
But this was different.  
  
This new spawning, birthing, of a horror, finally woke the seer from its lifelong reverie. It had been since the beginning of time, but time itself paled to this monstrosity, this ultimate avatar of corruption. This ultimate evil, spawned by an already depraved race, threatened the seer's very existence. This new creation, to the seer, was vile, genocidal, and a crime against life.  
  
Yet, for all of its years, the watcher was defenseless.  
  
Years of complacency had softened it up, made it weak, useless. It did not know of war's violence, except as a far-off spectacle. It could not move, its legs being atrophied, shriveled.  
  
Yet, for all of its weakness, the seer had one gift that irrefutably could change the course of the future that would take place without its intervention. This seer could warp the annals of history, could insinuate them to his will as it had done in the very beginning. However, this gift being limited in its own ways, the seer would have to rely on others to carry his works into fruition.  
  
This having been understood, this watcher turned its gaze toward two planets in particular, one a lush, verdant jungle teeming with life, the other all dunes of blue sand, just waking to its full potential....  
  
* * * * *  
  
So, how was that? If you liked it, review and tell me! If you hate it, you suck, but tell me anyway! I'm desperate for feedback!!! 


	2. Chapter one: Shakuras

Oh, whoops, I forgot-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own rights to Blizzard Entertainment(, Starcraft(, or any of the chars. created by the people at Blizzard, except the ones I create, to which I claim artistic license; I am not being paid to write this, I am only writing this for fun; don't sue me(for that, anyway).  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter One: Shakuras  
  
As Zasamankt swung her psionic scythe in for the killing blow, her opponent - a Khalai male - turned on his shield. She, so close for melee combat, was driven back and onto the ground by the sudden burst of energy. She signaled him to show her concession, then got up and clasped his arm in the traditional warrior's salute.  
  
"What trick is this, that you use your shield as a weapon?" Zasamankt asked, indignant.  
  
"No trick, but strategy. As the human says, all is fair in love and war," Saoraon answered, disengaging his psionic blades and gesturing to Jim Raynor's camp. After the UED had been driven out of the Koprulu sector, Raynor had settled with the race with which he felt most comfortable: the Protoss. He and the other survivors of Mar Sara on Shakuras settled and began teaching the Protoss as fellow warriors.  
  
As well as Raynor's teaching of the Protoss, the Protoss were beginning to teach themselves. When the Fallen Ones joined forces with the Khalai, masters from each sect traveled between Aiur and Shakuras to teach their art. Saoraon, Zasamankt's teacher, was the first of the reclusive Khalai to come to Shakuras to learn of the Dark Templar secrets learned in the void of space. As well, Saoraon taught the secrets of the Khala's weave to the individualist Dark Templar. After he left, many others followed his footsteps, and many Dark Masters came to teach those on Aiur.  
  
While Zasamankt and Saoraon were speaking, a Missile turret in the Terran encampment opened fire at what seemed to be a dot in the sky. Four more blue dots chased it until it started to stop and plummet. It hit the ground with a wet smack, revealing to the onlookers a large lobster-like creature, sweating ichor. Its pursuers, the orbital defense corsairs, set down near where the creature landed.  
  
"Adun tor edas, Commander Raynor. We captured this creature moving form across the Sea of Murk. It seems to be a mutation of Zerg, but we are not certain what it truly is," the squadron leader said.  
  
"You have done well. Rest for a while in the nearby barracks, then report back to your post. Dismissed," said Zeratul, emerging from the shadows. The pilots saluted crisply, then marched off.  
  
When the pilots had left, Raynor asked, "So, what is this critter?"  
  
Zeratul replied, "I do not know completely. Having touched the basis of its thoughts, I learned that this being carries a message, and of the message it carries. This message was the confirmation of a massive Zerg attack on this settlement. However, this creature, though reeking of the Xel'Naga, is not of the Zerg. Unless, of course, the Zerg have been assimilated into a larger, more hideous swarm..." Zeratul trailed off. "We must destroy these beings before they grow to a real threat."  
  
8 standard hours later, Raynor, Zeratul, and their troops formed up near the Xel'Naga temple ruins. With a quick strike, they destroyed the Hive, and were mopping up the Creep when they noticed something unusual: a Nydus Canal. Realizing the portent of disaster here, Raynor turned around and saw something he recognized all too well, something that he never wanted to see coming from his encampment.  
  
Smoke....  
  
* * * * *  
  
Whoa, cliffhanger...Now that this is in, review!!! If your computer setup is anything like mine, it's the button in the direct bottom left corner-use it well! The more reviews, the faster I work! 


	3. Chapter two: Braxis

Hey, people..my POS computer does not like me writing, so expect delays--I have to ignore 99% of the stuff in spellcheck. Remember, all you Blizzard bigwigs, I don't claim to own rights to the game; any resemblance to other fanfics, alive or flamed, is purely coincidental. Now, on with chapter two!!!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Chapter Two: Braxis  
  
Zasamankt raced back to the village, just in time to see the Town Nexus crackle with energy and collapse, burning with a blue flame. She had been out meditating in the Dune Sea when she heard the thunder of collapsing buildings and saw the smoke and flames rising from the settlement. However, she was too late, for the towns lay ravaged. She did, however, note that the bodies of the Protoss and Terrans were all immaculate. Their corpses had no marks on them, no signs of a violent death, except that their faces were twisted into visages of agony. Upon further inspection, she noticed that the bodies were drained of blood; their corpses had no internal organs. Filled with grief at this defilement of a warrior's corpse, she walked through the wreckage of the buildings until she came to her own dwelling. Digging through the rubble, she opened up a trapdoor and activated her personal hangar. A corsair, patterned with her personal symbol, rose out of the muck and gore. She took a disabled probe, stuffed it into the copilot's seat, and took off for the nearby planet of Braxis...  
  
When she arrived, Zasamankt unloaded the probe and fixed it. The probe made a small whirring sound as it scurried off to find a suitable place for a Nexus among the shelves of packed snow and ice that made up the planet of Braxis. In a while, the Nexus hummed to life, and Zasamankt entered and established contact with the colony on Aiur. The focal crystals on the sides of the building shone in a planar pattern to create a screen in the middle of the roomy Nexus. On the screen was a Protoss face worn by overwork, but still youthful in its makeup.  
  
"Greetings," said Artanis. "We detect that you are not in the presence of a Protoss elder for a colony. We also detect that your broadcast comes not from Shakuras, but from Braxis. Can you explain this to me?"  
  
" Shakuras colony has been destroyed," Zasamankt said with more than a hint of sorrow in her voice. "A new Xel'Naga race has come and overrun the base. These horrors defiled the bodies of some of our greatest warriors to empower some foul creation of theirs...the only survivors were myself and the handful of troops Commander Raynor and Zeratul had taken out to destroy a Zerg colony discovered the day before..." Zasamankt trailed off, consumed with grief and rage.  
  
"Then, you are hoping for aid, so that you may rebuild Shakuras?"  
  
"Yes, I am," she replied to his scornful tone. "I hope to restore my homeworld to its former glory, in the memory of all of the brave warriors who died on that fateful day. This desolate planet seems to be the perfect outpost from which to mount a frontal assault on the Zerg."  
  
Artanis's features softened. "It is good to see the spirit of the warrior in all citizens of the Protoss conglamerate. I will send help to you, limited by how much I can succesfully warp at a time. In the meantime, however, there are several bands of rogue Terrans scattered in your general vicinity. If we could enlist the aid of these scattered bands, they would prove to be a powerful ally." Artanis's picture dimmed, and several Khalai zealots, greener than grass, burst out of the point where Artanis's portrait was.  
  
"En taro adun, Executor. We are at your disposal."  
  
"Scout out the surrounding area. If you see any terrans, do not attack, but note their placement and return to tell me. If you see any Zerg, attempt to subdue rather than kill them and bring them back to me. We cannot be ignorant of our surroundings.  
  
The Zealots saluted, then walked out of the Nexus. Zasamankt followed them to give further instructions when she suddenly felt cold steel against the tip of her spinal cord, and froze.  
  
"Stick yer hands in the air," growled a rough Terran voice. "My home planet was destroyed by the Protoss, and I got nothin' against killin' one..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Remember to review! Reviews = incentive = more! 


	4. Chapter three: Chau Sara

Hey all you, finally got it done! Schoolwork+new RPG+no time=slow; bear with me. Remember the legal schtuff: I don't own nothin'(yet--mwahahaha!). Got it? Good. Enjoy!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter three: Chau Sara  
  
The hovel Zasamankt was locked in following her capture was...interesting, to say the least. The hut seemed to have been improvised from a wrecked dropship, having large holes, scorch marks, and dents all over. She was bound by strips of Psiore, a substance that, when used to imprison any form of creature after being refined into metal, nullified all externally affecting powers of the mind -- her cloaking shield was not working. She, not liking it, sawed away at the manacles with the jagged edge of one of the holes, breaking the brittle metal off within seconds. As she was gathering up the mental energy it took to recreate her warp blade to hack an entrance, she heard the telltale rustle of metal against metal, signifying either a release or food. She readied her blade, for if it was the latter, it could become the first. The door opened, and she quickly unsummoned her blade, for the terran before her carried no rations. He was a man of average height, with greasy, unruly black hair, blue eyes, a neatly trimmed beard, and worry lines etched into his face that revealed his responsibility: a leader of some sort. He smiled, revealing a row of pearl-colored teeth that, among other things, had more than a few gaps in them.  
  
"Welcome to our tribe, outlander. I am Angus Mensha, governor of tribe Chau Sara. I'll admit, my son Steven was none too hospitable to you upon your arrival, but that is to be expected, seeing as we are refugees from Chau Sara's downfall, so many years ago. Since the Protoss destroyed our planet, many of my people have been adverse to your coming here. We were exiled here by the Confederacy when we saw evidence of Zerg proliferation on our fair planet. We received newscasts for a while, but we were soon cut off when interfering forces destroyed our satellite. Many other planets are here, too: Korhal, Char, and Mar Sara are but a few of them. However, those three are the most prominent. If you can get these bands to unite with us to form an alliance, I would be most grateful and let you return to your settlement. Take this letter with you; it will allow you to bypass the clan's guards." Mensha paused to motion to seven soldiers with rifles and one with a flamethrower over to where the pair was talking. "I will lend you these troops to help carry out this onerous task. Go now!"  
  
Zasamankt set out, her entourage of eight right behind her. After near-endless plains of snow, ice, and rock, Zasamankt spotted a symbol on one of the bigger caves, signifying Korhal's refugee camp. She showed her letter to one of the guards, and she was escorted to the lavish palace of the leader of the Korhalians, Chieftain Robert.  
  
"I would join with Angus, but for my own problems. Something is slaughtering my Ursadon herds, out in the Glacial Expanses. Until these herds are made safe, I cannot afford to lend my assistance to the creation of an alliance."  
  
And so they walked. They came to the herd, a large furry mass on an otherwise-sparse ice cliff. As the Ursadons were shooed away, four purple snake-like hydralisks emerged from the chaos of the stampede. They all hissed and lauched long, jagged neeedle-shaped spined at the nine. Two of the rifle-armed troops were felled before the hydras succumbed to fire, impaler rounds, and scythe swipes. With their return, the chieftain agreed to join the Chau Sarans. To recompense for Zasamankt's casualties, the chieftain gave her two Siege tanks. The party of eleven was given a fond farewell and shown the way to Char's stronghold.  
  
When they arrived there, the encampment was deserted save one small boy.  
  
"Gone, my people are, taken by the eastern Confederates," the boy said dully.  
  
And so, the group marched to the far east, until they saw a black dot against the pristine white, a sure sign of a settlement. As they got closer, Zasamankt ordered her tanks to deploy their powerful shock cannons to pulverize the walls and towers surrounding the prison area. When the walls were thoroughly damaged to allow access, Zasamankt and her other soldiers rushed the prison camp, taking the already-ravaged guards by surprise. The soldiers tossed rifles to the captives, and soon they had eliminated the entire camp. When the Charians returned, their grateful leader, Count Gatwei, agreed to the idea of an alliance, and gave the soldiers weapon upgrades. As they were leaving, Zasamankt bought three lumbering Goliath walker mercenaries from a mercenary leader.  
  
They traveled next to a warmer section of Braxis, where the snow had melted into mud and eventually fueled a sprouting of grass. This was the new home of the Mar Saran refugees, people from a climate most like that of this very grove. Their leader, upon Zasamankt's arrival, said, "I cannot make any decisions without my staff. It was taken from me in the rocky wilderness by a brood of Coral Vipers. Retrieve it, and I will consider the issue."  
  
The motley group marched through the rocky wasteland until they reached a cave, surrounded by shed snake skins. One of the Goliaths fired a blast that drove nine large, snarling vipers with small, clawed limbs out of their den. All of them charged at once, slashing powerfully. A heated battle ensued, and three of the remaining riflemen and one of the Goliaths fell before the vipers lay dead. Zasamankt walked in, took the staff, and exited to return to the Mar Saran encampment. With the staff in her hand, their chief agreed to the alliance, and a weary Zasamankt returned to the Chau Sara encampment, now much more populous. The grateful governor gave Zasamankt one platoon of twenty marines, four firebats, and four siege tanks. Zasamankt was given directions to her Nexus, then she left.  
  
As she was walking out, Steven, the governor's son, ran up to her, carrying a C-10 canister rifle. He said, "I wish to come with you, to see the universe and to make restitution for my uncivil treatment of you." She nodded, then continued to walk to her base.  
  
When she arrived, the base was near to overflowing with Protoss. One of the Zealots she had originally had controlled walked up to her, saluted, and said, "We captured a creature one hour ago. We are just now bringing it into our base."  
  
Zasamankt walked over to the entrance to the Nexus and walked over to the stretcher being brought inside. On the stretcher was that seemed to be a female terran, with four long tentacles, large bat wings, and no clothing to speak of. She managed to croak out some unintelligible word in a guttural language before falling unconscious.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Another exciting end chapter three of Fury of the Creator! Remember, reviews are appreciated. Since I am not completely sure which way to take the story ( ^__^;;) , include that in the review: action, intrigue, whatever. Thanks! 


	5. Read up, dammit

Ok, are you people listening?? I write no more fiction! Why? Because anyone can steal my plot and sell it as a book. I would have no legal protection, cause its not published.  
  
However, I will still write. I'm starting a parody on Warcraft III coming January 2003 (take note of this date). Hopefully, I'm as good at humor as I am at fiction. Until then, keep posted. 


End file.
